Crimson Chosen
by ZhaneZeo
Summary: Hunter is the 'chosen one' in a new prophecy that his parent's died protecting, will he be able to stop the new evil that Lothor brings? What about him and Tori, will they make it through together, even when Blake comes back? Hunter/Tori Endgame.


Alright guys, here is Chapter 1! Definitely leave a review and let me know what you think!

Hunter is the only power ranger, the others are just ninja's. Cam is the tech guy like how he is in the beginning of the season.

HTHTHT

Hunter POV

"Hiya!" I yelled as I kicked a kelzak in the chest. It flew back against the stone pillar as another kelzak came my way. I ducked as it swung at me and I blocked another punch with my arm before flipping the kelzak over.

"You guys had enough yet?" I laughed as the remaining kelzaks stood in front of me. "Thunder Storm! Lightning Strike!" I yelled as I threw my fist in the air, same as going to morph but then swung down to make an 'x' shape in the air.

Suddenly, strikes of crimson lightening filled the desert air. The strikes hit by the kelzaks as explosions blew the kelzaks a few feet backwards where they lay defeated. I smirked at them as I stood up straight.

"Power down." I said into my morpher as my suit's power grid broke down, having the crimson sparkles and pixels fall down as I was left in my black leather ninja suit. Just then I felt my cell phone vibrating from my back pocket as I fished around in the pockets until I found it. Tori's face lit up my screen as she was calling me.

"Shit." I muttered as I noticed the time when I answered. "Hey I'm sorry I'm running a bit late. I got caught in some…traffic." I made up the excuse as I hoped she couldn't hear the uncertainty in my voice.

"Your timing is terrible, it started already!" She whispered in an annoyed tone to me.

"I know, I'm sorry-"

"Where are you?" She asked me as I looked around and bit my lip.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes, 10 tops."

I felt my ninja senses telling me something as I turned around to see a kelzak running towards me, his arms raised to attack. I quickly dodged the blow as I crouched and swept my leg across the ground, tripping the kelzak to the ground. I went for the final hit when he raised his arms at me in defeat. I smirked as I took my foot and brought it down to his chest, finishing him.

"Are those kelzaks?" I heard her say to me as I mentally face palmed myself.

"…No." I tried to lie to her, knowing that the truth would upset her. It may have been a poor attempt but even if I had tried, Tori could tell if I was being honest, somehow she could always know if one us guys were lying, it was extremely inconveniencing sometimes.

"Hunter…" She started as I heard her motherly tone scolding me.

"No, no kelzaks."

"Hunter-"

"I'll be right there." I told her as I hung up. I sighed as I rubbed my hand through my hair. This new ranger training was starting to get to me. Always having to pick and choose what event of my friends I had to miss because of it and being constantly sore and exhausted from the countless hours of training I had been putting in.

FLASHBACK

"_Hunter your new ninja training should be taken very seriously. If this new prophecy from the Scroll of Thunder is true, you are the only one who can stop whatever evil force Lothor creates next. You carry the thunder power in your very veins Hunter, your parents knew of the prophecy and spent their entire lives trying to protect you, to keep you safe so that now, you would be ready. They died so that you could become the chosen one Hunter, because you are the only one who can restore peace."_

_I looked down at my feet, my jaw clenched and my eyes glossy. Sensei's words hit me hard as I had been late to another training session. This session had been a brutal one, punishment for being late. I hated when Sensei brought my parents into this, it just added to the pressure that was already on me. The pressure of being 'the chosen one'. It was all on me, not Blake, not Shane, or Dustin, not even Cam…it was all on me. _

_I could feel the eyes of the others on me as I looked back up to Sensei._

"_I'm sorry Sensei. It won't happen again." I told him with certainty in my voice. I bowed as I turned on my heel and made my way up the steps out of Ninja Ops. I walked out of the waterfall and walked a little way into the forest, towards the lake. I sighed as I sat down on a fallen log and picked up a rock that was near my foot. I turned it over a few times in my hands._

_I felt her presence behind me first as I stiffened. I didn't want her to have followed me, to see me being weak. I heard a few twigs break as her footsteps grew closer. _

_I felt her stop right beside me as I continued to stare out at the lake, not meeting her eyes. She sat down beside me as her eyes burned into the side of my face. She followed my gaze as we both stared at the lake, watching as a few birds flew over it. _

"_Please don't shut me out again Hunter. You know I'm always here for you, the guys, they're always here-"_

"_Not really though right?" I said bitterly. I laughed and shook my heads as I continued to play with the rock in my hands. _

"_No offense, but none of you understand. You don't have the whole world counting on you. You don't have to live with the thought that your parents died for you. If I fail to stop this evil that the prophecy says is coming, then they died in vain Tori…then all of this was for nothing." I mumbled the last part as I looked down._

"_Hunter this is NOT for nothing. I know how determined and dedicated you are. You're strong, and good-willed, and resilient. And I know that if your parents were here, they would be so proud of everything you have accomplished so far Hunter. You're a POWER RANGER for god's sake, you've been training your whole life for this. And you know that all of us are here to help you if you need us." Tori wrapped her arms around my right bicep as she rested her head on my shoulder._

"_I wouldn't ask that of any of them. You especially. What if one of you got hurt because of me? Because I wasn't strong enough? I couldn't live with myself if that happened. If something happened to you because of me Tori…" I trailed off. I couldn't even bare to finish the sentence as those disturbing thoughts clouded my head. Tori's grip on my arm tightened as she scooted closer to me. _

"_It's our choice Hunter. My choice. You're not going into this on your own. We're going to be with you, every step of the way. It's what friends are for, it's what they do." She told me as she looked at me. I finally turned towards her, her eyes searching mine. I nodded silently as she leaned her head back down on my shoulder._

"_I love you Hunter."_

"_I love you more Tori."_

FLASHBACK OVER

I looked down to my morpher as I pressed a button. Suddenly, the desert began to slowly fade away and deteriorate as the power grid stopped. The Ninja Ops green training room surrounded me as the door opened. Sensei walked through the doors as I bowed.

"You did very well Hunter. It appears as though you have almost mastered the 'Lightning Strike'. You may go." He bowed to me as I bowed again.

"Thank you Sensei." I said as I ran through the doors. I grabbed my bag off of the table in the main room of Ninja Ops and took the stairs two at a time on the way out.

HTHTHTHT

I ninja streaked through Blue Bay, passing by the buildings and homes in a crimson blur as I headed towards the high school. I knew I shouldn't be using my powers for personal gain but I considered this an emergency. Tori, Shane, and Dustin were graduating today and I was already running late. Tori was valedictorian and had been writing her speech for the last 3 weeks, rehearsing it every night to prepare herself. I couldn't miss this, as her boyfriend and as their friends, I had to be there. I got to the football field as I slowed to normal human running speed and hid behind the concession stand as I threw on my civilian clothes.

"Peter Andrew Garfield." I heard the names being announced as I scanned the seats looking for Blake. I spotted the respective navy clothes and jet black hair of my brother as I made my way up the stands.

"Henry Michael Gibson." I sat down beside Blake as they clapped half-heartedly.

"Hey bro, you missed Tori's speech. And Shane and Dustin's walk, you got here just in time." Blake told me as he looked through the crowd. I followed his eyesight as I spotted Tori's blonde hair next to the stage. I watched her smile as she was next to be called.

"Victoria Lynn Hanson." We all stood up and yelled as Tori looked up at us, her face turning red. I saw Dustin and Shane stand up from their spots with the other graduates as Tori walked across the stage. She looked beautiful, her white gown showing how tanned her skin was from days spent at the beach. She was handed her diploma and shook hands with the principal as she made her way off stage.

"So how did you do in training today?" Blake asked as we sat back down.

"Good, finally think I've got that lightning strike down." I told him as I watched the rest of the ceremony go on. "How's the tour with Factory Blue going?"

"Good, were supposed to be heading to Colorado soon." I nodded to him as the rest of the student body got called through. The small talk was forced, neither of us trying to make the effort. After a year things had changed in a lot of ways. Blake went off to race for Factory Blue, touring throughout the country, leaving me and Tori here. That had been the main cause of the rift between us. Tori.

When Blake left to race, he left her here, expecting her to wait around while he went out living his dream. He expected everything to be exactly as it was when he left, no feelings changing, nothing. They tried to make it work; phone calls, Skype, the occasional flight to Blue Bay. But there's only so much you can do. I watched as Tori grew more and more tired of waiting around for Blake to come back to her. For Blake to finally stay instead of leaving her, like he always did. She wanted something serious.

I remember the day that she told me she was ending it with him. Saying how she hated being here alone, feeling like he threw her off to the side. She said she felt like she has always been second in his life and motocross was always going to come first to him. She waited until he had flown in to see her; not wanting to end things over phone call or text, she had too much respect for him to do that.

So when she did call it quits, it took by shock. He tried to say that he's change; that he'd spend more time in Blue Bay, he'd stop racing so much, but Tori wouldn't let him. She knew how important this was to him, he's been racing his whole life, and she knew that it was his dream to go pro.

Since Blake had been gone, me and Tori had grown a lot closer. I was closest to her than I was anyone else, she just got me, she understood me. Both of us had connected over our missing of Blake and that grew into us realizing that we actually got on really well. We told each other things no one else knew; our biggest fears, our dreams, everything. Movie nights with all of us turned into movie nights with just me and Tori. By the end of each movie night, she would be curled into my side with my arm around her protectively, me talking her into staying the night because it was too late to drive home. We just connected in a way that no one understood, but accepted, and eventually we were together after both of us being in denial of our feelings.

I watched as caps flew through the air with the cheers that came along with it. We stood and began bobbing and weaving through the crowd to find Tori and the guys.

"Hunter! Blake!" I heard her voice as I turned and Tori through herself in my arms. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her, holding her closely to me. She pulled away and gave Blake a hug as well, as she stepped back.

"Congratulations Tori." Blake said as he smiled at her, she returned it as she opened up her diploma to show us.

"Thanks! You guys are looking at an official Blue Bay Harbor alumni now!" She squealed as her smile met her eyes. She looked at me longingly as I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I'm just gonna…go find the guys." Blake said awkwardly as he pointed behind him, feeling like the third wheel. I nodded as Tori turned in my arms. She leaned up on her toes as our lips met. I put my hand behind her neck as I brought her closer to me. Her hands went to my chest as she balanced herself. She pulled away from me as she intertwined our hands.

"So did- did your traffic jam have anything to do with some kelzaks by any chance?" She asked me as she looked up into my eyes.

"Dustin…" I muttered as I looked to find the source who ratted me out. I groaned as I ran my hands though my hair.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She asked as she looked between my eyes for an answer.

"What tell you that I might miss your speech that you spent months working on because I had training? I already let you down enough with it, I didn't want to add to it." I told her as she sighed. She squeezed my hands as she leaned into me. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on hers.

"We've talked about this…" She started as I felt the slight vibrations from her throat against my chest. "I understand that you have to miss things, I understand that you have training. I don't understand why you lie to me about your training though."

"I just hate disappointing you Tori." I stepped away from her and looked away, shame tracing its way into my voice.

"Hunter Bradley you do not disappoint me." She said sternly. The way the words left her hips, I could hear the seriousness.

I nodded, wanting to drop the conversation, it was one that we had weekly it felt like. I knew that it was only a matter of time before she realized she was in over her head, that I wasn't good enough for her. I was just waiting for it.

"Now let's go find the guys and have a good time okay?" She smiled at me as she took my hand and led me through the crowd.

HTHTHTHT

Alright guys that's chapter 1, what do you think? I know it seems a bit rushed but I just wanted to get the groundwork done, next chapters will give more of a background of Hunter/tori and how they came to their relationship as well as Hunter's prophecy.


End file.
